Many military and civilian operations in remote regions require the generation of on-site electrical power. The cost of deploying fuel for generators and camp lighting can be quite expensive in terms of both fuel cost and the difficulty of delivering such fuel along potentially dangerous routes. In an effort to reduce the number of fuel delivery convoys, alternative energy sources are being explored. Many regions, such as the desert areas of the Middle East, are especially conducive to the use of solar power systems. Unfortunately, existing systems suffer from one or more shortcomings related to functionality and/or efficiency/optimization. Some are cumbersome to set up. Most do not consider array protection during storage and shipment. Still others do not provide for deployment angle adjustability relative to the sun's seasonal orientation to garner maximum power yield.